Never ending war
by The Darkest of Shadows
Summary: The world has been taken over the world. only a few Rebel humans still stay alive. Bella is the leader of the Rebels and Edward the the head of the Volturi Guard. Will they still fall in love? my vampires can be staked and have blood B/E UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME


E POV

The world is ruled by vampires.

Only a few gangs of pathetic humans are still around to rebel against us, we always find them and bring them to the Volturi castle of course they beg for mercy which we only occasionally give or they join us.

Most of the humans that the guards throw in here become my dinner straight away and some others we lock up for later. I am Aro's right hand man and leader of the guard. I sent Felix out last night to try and find us some rebel humans. At that moment Felix came in dragging a skinny girl with long ginger hair. I could see she was shaking and I chuckled quietly.

Felix kicked her feet from under her and she feel to her knees.

She whimpered.

A pathetic sound for a pathetic girl.

"Name" Aro spoke.

"A-Amy" she said shakily. Aro chuckled.

"Age?" he asked.

"16" she said.

"You belong with one of the Rebels yes?" he asked.

I could tell Aro was enjoying this. Amy nodded her head.

"Hmm" was all Aro said I could tell by his thoughts he was not interested by this girl.

Aro gave Felix a slight nod. In a split second four of the guards were on Amy. She let out an ear piercing scream while they drank from her. After they were done Felix dragged her body to the corner of the room to be disposed of.

"Any others" Aro asked Felix. Felix nodded.

"Demetri bring her in" Felix called out.

The doors opened once more and Demetri dragged in a girl. She looked about 17 or 18 years of age. She had long mahogany hair that reached her waist; she wore a black top with long baggy sleeves that had a large rip in it and some jean shorts that came to her knees, and her feet were bare. I looked in her face and saw large chocolate brown doe eyes. She looked so innocent. I smirked she was going to give up more easily then Amy.

Felix did swept his legs over the floor to make her kneel but the girl simply jumped over it and she glared at him. After a few seconds of glaring she knelt herself. Smart girl.

"Name" Aro spoke once again.

"Isabella" she spoke, her voice matched her looks, sweet and innocent but I could also hear a bit of roughness to it.

"Age?" Aro asked.

Isabella smirked.

"You know it's very rude to ask a woman their age Aro" she spoke lightly.

I stared at her with wide eyes. No human talks back to Aro and NEVER EVER call him by his name.

Felix grabbed her by the hair and yanked hard and pulled her to her feet.

"He asked you a question" Felix hissed at her, but all she did was look at her nails and then looked back and Felix.

"Oh were you saying something" she laughed.

Felix raised a hand to slap her but Aro stopped him.

"Isabella" he mused.

All the vampires looked at him wondering what he was thinking. I of course already knew.

"You are Isabella Swan yes?" Aro asked a slight smile appearing on his face.

Mumbling filled the hall. Everyone knew who Isabella Swan was.

She was the most hunted human and had killed many vampires. She was also the leader of the biggest Rebel group. Isabella's eyes narrowed. In that motion Aro had his answer. He clapped his hands together.

"Oh how wonderful. Such a strong human. I would like to have this chance to offer you a place in my Guard." Aro said in a hopeful voice.

Isabella laughed bitterly. "I would rather stick needles in my eyes" she spoke glaring at Aro.

All Aro's excitement left him.

"Very well then we will kill you" he said.

"That wont be happening either" she said.

I knew then that she had planned this.

Faster than I thought possible for a human she ripped her self out of Felix's arms and pulled out a lighter she also pulled out a tube of what smelled like perfume.

She sprayed the perfume and clicked the lighter. A stream of fire ignited and caught two of my newest guard members of fire.

More vampires came at her but from within her sleeve came a long pointed piece of wood. She threw it at one and then threw another. Vampires kept coming at er and she kept throwing the wooden daggers.

Caius jumped at her but she quickly turned around and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

Aro had fled the room along with Marcus. Aro might be feared but he is a chicken.

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground and straddling me was Isabella. I stared into her deep chocolate eyes while she stared into my brilliant crimson ones.

"Dam" she whispered. She had a wooden stake right above my heart. I could have easily pushed her off but I didn't.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before plunging the stake into my gut. I groaned in pain. She quickly got off me and ran.

I looked down at myself only about ten centimetres of the stake was showing I grabbed it and yanked it out.

I sucked in a harsh breath and through the stake across the room.

I jumped to my feet and looked around. I quickly counted. She had killed 19 vampires and left four alive.

Why had she stopped? She could have easily killed me. I ran my bloodied fingers through my hair and took a deep breath.

Then something caught my eye. It was silver and it was shinny. I picked it up and held it in my hand. It was a heart shaped locket. I opened it and inside there was a small girl being hugged by a man with a mustache. They were both smiling. I looked more closely and saw that this little girl was Isabella and I'm guessing the man was her father.

I closed the locket and put it in my pocket. I sighed and shook my head. I raised my eyes and stared at the door Isabella had run through. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and when to help the four only other vampire's that were alive.

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

I ran out the door and into the dark tunnel that led into the Volturi castle.

Why hadn't I killed him? I could have made it 19 kills to 20 kills.

I just froze I couldn't do it. I just couldn't stake him.

I felt around my neck and didn't feel anything. I panicked. My locket was gone.

Tears flooded my eyes but I blinked them back.

It was the only picture I had of my father. While blinking away tears I ran blindly through the tunnel. I finally saw a light.

I stopped at the end and looked up. There were some old rusty stairs that led up into the city. I quickly climbed up them and pushed open the little door.

The sun had set but there was still a slight orange tinge to the sky. I didn't stop running until I came to the forest. I heard rustling behind me. I let a stake fall into my hands and spun around ready to strike but I stopped when I saw Carlisle.

Carlisle is the only vampire I had ever trusted along with his mate Esme. I didn't like their daughter Rosalie much but she is in love with my brother Emmett, and I also don't trust Jasper that much but he is in love with my best fucking friend Alice. Ugh life is complicated.

"Carlisle" I greeted him lowering my weapon

"I'm sorry Bella I know I should sneak up on you. I had just come back from hunting" he said.

I nodded. Carlisle only hunted animals. It made him weaker than other vampires but he said he didn't want to kill humans.

"That's alright Carlisle but just make sure you make some noise next time I don't want to accidently stake you" I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"How was your mission" he asked.

I sighed I didn't want to tell him about the vampire with copper hair but I knew I should.

"Do you know a boy in the guard looks around 17 with copper hair" I asked him.

Maybe he had met him when he was in Aro's command. I saw him stiffen and he stopped. I turned to frown at him,

"Yes I know him" he said.

"What's his name?" I asked curiously.

"His name is Edward Mason, he is 17 years of age" he told me. I nodded.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I was the one who changed him" he said looking down.

I sucked in a sharp breath.

"I tried teaching him how to hunt animals but he got angry with me telling me I shouldn't mess with his life. He ran off to Aro and fed off humans and became the leader of the Guard" he told me.

I knew I should have killed him. I thought.

"What" asked Carlisle shocked.

"Did I say that out loud" I asked. He nodded.

"Oh"

"You nearly killed him?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes I was right on top of him with the stake at his heart but I… I couldn't do it so I stabbed him in the gut instead" I said.

Carlisle let out a sigh. Of relief.

"You must understand Bella. Edward was a kind boy when he was human. The only reason I changed him was because he was dying. He was my first son it would have upset me if I was told he was dead" he said.

I nodded. Even though this Edward had killed many many _many_ humans Carlisle still cared for him, and I could see why.

"Why didn't you do it" he asked me. We were walking again now.

"I-I don't know. I just looked in his eyes and I couldn't do it" I said. I frowned in confusion. I rethought the events that happened today. I killed 19 vampires and I couldn't kill him.

"I don't get it. I have never hesitated before. Never! Well except for you but you had golden eyes" I said to Carlisle.

We had reached the camp by now. I looked back at Carlisle who was staring at me. I saw something in his eyes showing me he knew something.

"Good evening Bella" he said slightly bowing his head and going off towards his own tent.

I walked to my tent which was the largest because I was the leader.

I lifted up my sleeve and took off my handy stake holder and put it on my bed.

"Bella?" I heard a voice from outside.

"Come in" I said looking down at my plans.

I heard the rustle of my tent door opening. I turned to see Emmett standing there.

"Evening Em" I said looking back down at my desk.

"How many did you kill" he asked.

"19" I said.

He let out a low whistle.

"Good work" he said. I chuckled

"Thanks Em" I said turning to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just making sure my little sis is okay" he said. I smiled.

"I'm fine. Go get some sleep" I said shooing him off.

He nodded and left again.

I sighed and lied down on my bed and closed my eyes.

The last thing I thought of was Edward Mason.


End file.
